Uni Quest
by Mistal
Summary: CCSSMGW...First chapter: TEASER....thing will get better in chapter 1 one...teaser pretty messed up....still tell me what you think... Discontinue
1. Teaser

Couple: Sakura/Li...Setsuna/Heero...Madison/???...Meilin/Wufei...  
Ami/Trowa...Hotaru/Quatre...Mina/Duo...  
  
  
"SAKURA! NOW SEAL IT!!!!" scream Kero  
  
"STAR RETURN YOUR POWER!!!! STAR CARD!!!!  
  
Sakura fall back on her but...  
  
"What the hell are those card?" ask Sakura. She was now 19 years old. She was living with   
Madison,Li and Meilin, all of them were 19. Since a few day, new cards had start to attack  
people, so far the only one they got was Star and Cosmos, even though if they had face   
Venus and Mars, yet someone else got them before Sakura. Kero and Yui couldnt tell what  
was happening, they didnt felt Clows Read magic...  
  
Star and Cosmos had been hard to catch, faster that most of the Clows Cards(now Sakura's   
card). But Venus and Mars had been harder to beat...Yet they didnt even catch them...And  
Meilei had said something that really scare them, what if there was a card for each planet...  
They fear, the card of the outer space,if there was some...  
  
"I dont know what they are but..."start Li, but stop death in his track.  
  
"What..." start Sakura, but she had felt the power that was coming near them.  
  
Four girls was comming toward them. One had short blue hair, as for the one to her right   
side, she had long blond hair, beside her stand a woman with long,long green/black hair and  
the last one had shoulder lenght black hair. They seme to have 19 or maybe 20 years old.  
  
"If I were you,I'll give me the Star and Cosmos card." the one with green/black hair said  
  
"What???" ask Kero  
  
"We work hard for those two card only!" said Madison  
  
"You shouldnt have take on them..."the one with blue hair said  
  
"And what make you think you can!?" ask Sakura  
  
"We are the Uni Collector" the one with blond hair said...  
  
AN: A TEASER OF MY NEW STORY.....Bad I know...I just wanna tease you...hope it's   
work... :P 


	2. Fast into Truth

"If I was you, I'll give me the Star and Cosmos card," the one with green/black hair said.  
  
"What?" ask Kero  
  
"We work hard for those two card only!" said Madison  
  
"You shouldn't have take on them..." the one with blue hair said.  
  
"And what make you think you can!?" ask Sakura  
  
"We are the Uni Collectors." the one with blond hair said...  
  
Last chapter ^|^  
  
AN: I'm gonna "send" the character fast in the whole truth...I mean about the card and the other card captor, I'm not gonna put a chapter with how each of them became like that and doesn't know each other...They know each other in the first chapter...so there is nothing of what they were before the capture of the Star Card!  
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Will someone explain!" ask Li  
  
"Yes, we are the Uni Collectors, we are chasing the Universe Card..." the one with blue hair said  
  
"The what?" ask Meilin  
  
"The Universe Card" the green hair woman answer  
  
"Stop right there!!!!" some screamed when Sakura was about to ask something else.  
  
"We can't stay here!" the black hair woman said.  
  
"If you move I'll shoot!" one of the boy said.  
  
So nobody moved.  
  
"Tell us who you are and how do you know the card...." someone then said.  
  
  
  
He had brown hair; beside him, someone with a long brown braid was standing, smiling. He way of acting remind your green woman of the blond woman beside her. Beside the braid one, someone with sandy blond hair was kindly smiling at them. The men beside him were much taller that the rest and his face show no emotion, pretty much like the green hair woman. The last one, Chinese for sure, looks like if he hates the fact that THEY had the Card.  
  
"How does woman know about the Card?" the Chinese asked.  
  
"We know more that you do!" the green hair woman answered.  
  
"I am not sure about that..."Kero told her.  
  
"First...Why don't we say who we are...?" the sandy blond men said, still smiling kindly.  
  
They all agreed and Sakura was first. "I am Sakura, the new master of the Clow Cards, now Star Cards." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm Li, and this is Madison and Meilin." Li said for them.  
  
"I can tell who I am by myself..." replied Meilin a little too hard.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"What about you two?" asked the green hair woman.  
  
"Kero and Yue." Sakura told them  
  
"The Guardian...good to know...." said the boy with brown hair.  
  
"How..." ask Kero  
  
"Seems like all of us here knows about the card..." said the one with a braid.  
  
"Really Duo...I didn't know that..." said the Chinese one, with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm Duo! The Chinese dude there, is Wu-man. The one with blond hair is Q, the tall silent one is Tro, and the last one is Hee..." Duo told them.  
  
"He meant that I am Quatre, Tro's real name is Trowa and Hee's real name is Heero..." Quatre said.  
  
  
  
"And by the way STOP CALLING ME WU- MAN!"  
  
"So you four, what are your name?" ask the one call Heero  
  
"Can't tell." the blond hair woman said.  
  
"Why not...?" ask Quatre  
  
"It could bring you a lot of trouble." the blue hair girl said.  
  
"Nothing can bring more trouble that the Cards..." said Sakura  
  
"That's what we are saying...other soldiers like us are looking for the Card. Knowing your name will bring you and us trouble..." the green hair woman said.  
  
"We can handle any trouble!" Heero said.  
  
Out of nowhere, a ball of fire flew towards them.  
  
"Shit!" said Duo.  
  
After the smoke clean out, everyone saw four other soldiers in sailor uniforms.  
  
"What the fuck?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Mars Fire Ball!" was, heard when a girl with long black hair jump out of a tree. Her attack when towards the women in sailor uniforms.  
  
"Silence Wall!" the one in purple said.  
  
At this time, Heero knew what they were watching...He knew about the sailor scouts...but he thought that they were friends...not enemies...  
  
"Moon tiara!" said a woman with blond hair -in two-pony tails- jumping beside the black hair woman. Her attack hit the green hair woman dress in a dark green sailor uniform. It had taken the one in green by surprise...  
  
"Pluto, Saturn, Venus and Mercury give us the Universe Card!" the pony tailed woman said.  
  
"If you want them, you'll have to face us!" the one with blond hair said.  
  
"We will Venus, we will..." the long black hair with the red sailor uniform said. ~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
An: OK, i may explain everything of how all of thise became, why the scout are in two group, why they are cardcaptor, what does the g-pilots are doing there...all should become clear in the next few chapter...sorry for the mistake, I am on my compy and it doesnt have a spell check....review please! hope you like it.~Mistal~  
  
p.s: thanks to Sailor_Tsunami and Michelle Ann/Myst Lady for there review! and thanks to ~Souls Nox -she revised this chapter....- so thank you to all 3 of you! 


End file.
